


Crash into me

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NKOTB is doing a casting call for their newest music video CRASH and after thousands of girls audition Kelly their Choreographer tries to put finishing touches on some dance moves when the power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into me

NKOTB are doing some casting for their newest music video for the song Crash. There are literally hundreds of fans coming in hopes that they will be picked to be in the video.   
There are just a few fans left when the choreographer Kelly comes in to see the progress. After the rest of the fans have left Kelly takes the guys and does some last minute choreography.  
“Ok guys lets go.” Kelly says.  
She goes and turns on the CD player and the music starts.  
“One two three four five six seven eight.” Kelly claps her hands along with the beat as the guys do the moves.  
“Great guys keep going, Joey I want you to move to your left and thrust.” Kelly says.  
Joey crosses over to the left and just when he is about to thrust the lights and go out and the music stops.  
“Aw shit not now.” Kelly says.  
“Hey Jordan, can you come with me to check the breakers?” Kelly asks.  
“Yeah sure Kelly.” Jordan says as he follows Kelly out the door.  
“The rest of you guys try to work on some more moves, Jordan and I will be right back.” Kelly says.  
Kelly and Jordan leave and head down to the basement. Jordan turns on the flashlight as they reach the basement door and walk down the stairs.  
Within moments they find the breaker box and as Kelly goes to open it Jordan turns her around and pins her up against the wall kissing her feverously.  
Kelly returns the kiss as Jordan’s hands feel up and down Kelly’s body.  
Jordan’s hands reach the hem of her shirt and slowly lift it up and off breaking the kiss for a second as he throws the shirt aside and starts kissing her again.  
Kelly starts fumbling with Jordan’s zipper trying to get his pants off of him and Jordan reaches down and helps her pushing his pants down to his ankles. Jordan pushes Kelly’s shorts and panties down and she steps out of them leaving her in just her bra.  
“You are so beautiful; I have wanted to do this since you came to help us with this video.” Jordan whispers.  
“I have too, doing this video is a dream come true for me, not to mention what is happening now.” Kelly replies.  
Jordan pushes up her bra exposing her breasts and takes her left breast into his mouth and starts sucking on her nipple making her throw her head back.  
Jordan goes from one breast to the other sucking and nibbling driving Kelly wild.  
Jordan then lowers himself in front of her and she places one leg on his shoulder as he starts to lick on her clit.  
“Mmmm.” Kelly moans.  
Jordan then inserts two fingers inside her wet pussy and starts to move them in and out.  
“Oh God Jordan, don’t stop!” Kelly cries out.  
Jordan continues his sweet assault on her clit as his fingers move faster and faster inside her soaking wet pussy.  
“I am gonna cum!” Kelly cries out.  
Jordan removes his fingers and nibbles on her clit as she explodes into an earth shattering orgasm screaming out incoherently as she comes again and again.  
Jordan stands back up and not giving Kelly any time to catch her breath lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he slams into her pussy pushing in and out making her scream.

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Danny asks.  
“I don’t know but I’m gonna go down there and find out.” Donnie replies walking toward the door.  
Donnie walks toward the basement door and calls downstairs. When he gets no answer he heads down there.  
He gets to the bottom step when he hears moaning and the sounds of Jordan grunting.  
He shakes his head as he sees Jordan on the ground on his back with Kelly straddling him.  
His cock starts to twitch as he walks slowly and silently towards them.  
“Is there room for one more?” Donnie whispers.  
Jordan and Kelly stop and turn to see Donnie standing there with his pants around his ankles and he has his cock in his hand stroking it.  
Jordan looks up at Kelly and she nods as she leans down inviting Donnie.  
Donnie makes his way down and positions himself behind Kelly and eases himself inside her.  
Kelly winces as Donnie slowly eases himself deeper and deeper inside her.  
“Fuck!” Kelly cries.  
Donnie slowly starts to move as does Jordan and Kelly is loving every minute of it.  
“FUCK ME HARDER!” Kelly cries out.  
Both men thrust fast and hard fucking Kelly faster and faster.  
“OH FUCK YEAH!” Jordan cries out.  
Donnie and Jordan continue to pound harder and harder.  
“Oh god I am gonna cum!” Kelly cries.  
A few more thrusts from both men and Kelly explodes screaming out her orgasm coming again and again as Donnie and Jordan find either own release.  
They all lay there together for a few moments before remembering the real reason they came down here. All three get dressed and Kelly finds the right breaker and pushes it over and the lights come back on.  
“Alright guys, that was lots of fun but back to work.” Kelly says smacking both Jordan’s and Donnie’s ass.  
All three head back upstairs and they finish up with the dance moves.

The End.


End file.
